The apparatus described herein relates generally to turbomachines. More specifically, the apparatus relates to inspecting turbomachine components in-situ.
Gas turbine compressor blades can get damaged due to operation. In the event of such damage, timely detection and replacement of these blades are desirable to prevent airfoil liberation and subsequent compressor failure. The current practice for blade inspection requires compressor case removal, which is inevitably time consuming and expensive. The removal of the compressor case for inspection of compressor blades also creates undesirable outage time, thereby resulting in lost income for the machine owner/operator.